There is known a control apparatus for a vehicle drive-force transmitting apparatus defining a drive-force transmitting path through which a drive force is to be transmitted by a continuously-variable transmission mechanism including a primary pulley, a secondary pulley, and a transfer element in the form of a belt or a chain that is looped over the primary and secondary pulleys. JP-5403164B2 discloses such a control apparatus for a vehicle drive-force transmitting apparatus. In the disclosed control apparatus, a primary-side slip limit thrust that is minimally required by the primary pulley to prevent slippage of the transfer element on the primary pulley and a secondary-side slip limit thrust that is minimally required by the secondary pulley to prevent slippage of the transfer element on the secondary pulley are calculated, and a secondary-side shifting-control thrust that is required by the secondary pulley is calculated based on the primary-side slip limit thrust and a thrust ratio (=thrust applied to secondary pulley/thrust applied to primary pulley) that corresponds to a target gear ratio of the continuously-variable transmission mechanism. Then, a larger one of the secondary-side shifting-control thrust and the secondary-side slip limit thrust is selected as a secondary target thrust that is to be applied to the secondary pulley, and a primary target thrust is calculated based on the secondary target thrust and the thrust ratio that corresponds to the target gear ratio.
Further, there is also known a vehicle drive-force transmitting apparatus, as a vehicle driving apparatus disclosed in JP-2015-105708A, which defines drive-force transmitting paths provided in parallel with each other between an input rotary member (to which the drive force is to be transmitted from the drive force source) and an output rotary member (from which the drive force is to be outputted toward the drive wheels), wherein the drive-force transmitting paths include (i) a first drive-force transmitting path which is to be established by engagement of a first engagement device and through which the drive force is to be transmitted by a gear mechanism that provides a gear ratio and (ii) a second drive-force transmitting path which is to be established by engagement of a second engagement device and through which the drive force is to be transmitted by a the continuously-variable transmission mechanism.